Losing Control
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: The 3r Dimension gets put under a curse that makes them bloodthristy monsters. The 2nd Dimension notices this and attacks. Will the 3rd Dimension be able to work together or would his lead to the downfall of the dimension? Neontetra Fic please R & R
1. Wolf Carnage

Losing Control: An Inter-Dimensional Fic

Characters: Everyone From Neontetra

Summary: When everyone is put under a curse of war, everyone loses control,

and set out on revenge on the other. What happens when the 2nd dimension attack the

defenseless 3rd dimension? Will they be able to set their differences aside and work

together to defend the dimension or will this war against each other lead to the end

of the dimension?

Rated T for intense violence and a little bit of dramatic scenes

War Starts on chapter 5 or so

Italics are flashbacks

Parenthesize are thoughts

Disclaimer: All The characters mentioned here are made by me and kyponite141.

Chapter 1: Wolf Carnage

All the people of the 3rd Dimension or HELL, The only

thing on their minds was revenge. Now here are their story's...

Rexx and Blake where both waiting on the moon. That is, the red moon.

The time was near, and the only thing in their minds was to get revenge on there ex's.

Blake was going to get revenge on Yeza and Rexx would get revenge on both Tinjui and

Austina even though neither of them where his ex's at the moment. The only thing on

their minds was a nice juicy dinner that was yeza, austina, and tinjui bones covered

in nice fresh blood. Maybe they could even share. Hmmm.....they liked that idea. The

night is already playing in their minds and thats exactly how its gonna happen.

Right?

As soon as the red moon came out rexx and blake dashed out the door, blake to the

forest to look for yeza and rexx to the archives first.

Rexx Busted through the archives door where austina ran through the back door.

Rexx: Come back here you little-!

Rexx chased down austina and pounced on her while austina tried to fight him off with

her half-wolf claws. Rexx did most of the damage and then when austina tried to jab

him in the gut, he hit her right below the heart with an air bullet. Austina gasped

as blood came out of her stomach and she fell to the floor. Rexx then walked over to

her and picked her up by the hair.

Rexx: You little piece of-! Tonight i will finally rid the world from your existence.

With that he tossed her across the forest and fired a massive air bullet at her.

Rexx: And that ends her life.

Rexx walked back to his house, satisfied as a huge explosion appeared in the forest and as a blood-curled scream was heard across the whole forest.

(Mission Complete) Rexx thought to himself.

Blake searched through the forest for yeza with no luck.

(Hmmm....... I wonder..... )

With that blake withdrew to their house and to the basement, where he saw yeza and chased after her. Yeza jumped through a window as blake followed. He chased her down into a cave.

Blake: You time has com-

Before he could finish he was ambushed by Volta and Mystlon.

Blake: (Damn it its was a trap!)

Then yeza took out her Bloody Death dagger.

Yeza: It's time to die!

Blake backed into a corner as Mystlon, Yeza and Volta charged at him, but being a wind elemental, he sped through them easily and fired a wind bullet aiming straight at yeza piercing through her armor and hitting her right in the gut. She collasped to the ground in a pool of blood and coughed out a load of blood.

Blake ran to the exit but ran into thunder sword and got stunned while mystlon pulled him into the shadows and a bunch of swords stabbed into his gut and ribs. He got thrown back into the cave and when he saw Volta charging at him with the sword he fired an air bullet while he was in mid-air that blasted through her head and she dropped as her brains spilled out with a river of blood.

Blake: (headshot!)

He then landed as he saw mystlon on the wall with a shadow sword. He ducked just in time and she hit the wall and he turned wolf and then she pulled the sword out the wall. When she turned around he pounced on her and ripped her body to bits and ate her remains.

Blake: (Sorry rexx, but I can't share with you this time.)

Blake then turned back to human and he took one last glimpse at yeza's almost dead corpse and ran back home, impatiently waiting to tell rexx his feast while rexx thought the same.

As he opened the door to their home he thought: (Where the hell was rose?)


	2. Mechanical Faliure & A Piercing Aero

Losing Control

By AquaFlares21

Disclaimer: I have a mention of Pokemon in this chapter so let me tell you that I don't own it and if I did I would own you with it.

Chapter 2: Mechanic Failure & A Piercing Aero

At Rose's house, she couldn't help but wonder where her sisters went. Then she heard the news, but why isn't she affected by the curse? Certainly Takashi wouldn't be affected by the curse, right? She patiently waited in her room while Takashi was returning home from work. As she heard the door open, she looked and before she could blink, she had a wrench through her gut.

Rose: Ahhhh! What the-?

She then was launched to the corner and it was, Takashi approaching her with a mechanical arm.

Rose Quickly got up despite the extreme pain in her gut and fled through the back door.

Takashi: Rose! Come back here!

Rose quickly ran out the house and without even thinking, fled into the sewer.

(I was wrong, the curse effected everyone that has loved ones. I just have to make sure I don't die.)

Rose quickly ran through the sewer and found a ladder. She climbed up the ladder and she opened the sewer plate. As soon as she climbed out, a mechanical arm grabbed her, choking the life out of her.

Takashi then climbed back down the sewer ladder and his other hand closed the sewer plate. Rose struggled for breath as they reached the bottom and Takashi launched her across the sewer and she landed on the dirty water, and barely crawled to the surface before the current took her away.

(Ugh....I have to think fast...)

In an instant Takashi was in front of her and when he was about to pick her up, she blasted his face with fire and took off down the sewer. She was at the edge of the waterfall and jumped to the other edge but while in mid-air, the arm extended and grabbed her and smashed her against the waterfall.

Takashi: Goodnight forever Rose.

The arm then threw her up and then she came crashing down into the surface with a loud thud and a bone-cracking noise. He then walked back but when he was walking to the ladder a clone of rose blasted him across the sewer and he landed on the other edge, slamming on the surface with the same noise, right next to Rose.

At the dragon's den...

Aero had a box of chocolate and a banquet of rose's while standing at the entrance to the dragon's den. He entered and walked through the quiet den, not even knowing that Onixia was waiting at the end with her dragons.....

As Aero reached the end, he saw all the dragons and onixia,

Aero: Hey...Ummm....I bought you roses and choc-

Before he could finish the dragons rushed at him and he quickly teleported away.

Onixia: Don't worry, we'll hunt him down, and we'll kill him.

Aero teleported to a open wasteland and ran and ran and ran.

Aero: Damn it the stupid curse.....

He then teleported to planet pokeball and entered. He then came to the conclusion that he was finally safe and laid down next to a tree. I mean come on, if Onixia came then all 493 of his pokemon could fend her off, right? He then saw a huge thing floating to planet pokeball. He pulled out binoculars and looked at it.

Aero: What the.....OMG....the sister of the west!!!!! Pokemon...ATTACK IT WITH FULL FORCE!!!!!

All the pokemon attacked the sister of the west, but there attacks where useless and the sister of the west fired just one blast and destroyed all the pokemon in one blow.

Aero: NOOO!!!!

Aero tried to run but stopped dead in this tracks when an arrow stabbed straight through his lungs.

Onixia then jumped off the sister of the west and walked up to Aero as blood poured through the wound and he coughed up blood.

Onixia: Its funny isn't it Aero? A piercing Arrow would end your life.

Aero: Ugh...Ugh... W-Why?

Onixia: Because you just don't know that I'm a hunter, heh heh.

With that being said Onixia turned her dragon form and ate Aero alive, and then flew away.


End file.
